


Good Morning, Baby

by tejas



Series: Distractions [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets their downtime off to a "rousing" start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Baby

Jack had been up for a while. Daniel had, as usual, spread to encompass most of the bed, which made Jack's plan that much easier to implement. He'd forced himself to be good the night before and go to bed. They had three days downtime and no way did he want his lover spending any more of that time working than absolutely necessary. Better to let him get it over with the first night.

He vaguely remembered Daniel coming to bed. In their early days as lovers, Jack hadn't been able to sleep through Daniel coming in late. Over time, though, he'd become so used to the other man coming to bed after him, Jack rarely so much as roused slightly. Daniel had become just one more aspect of Jack's "secure" home environment.

Work was done, they'd both slept, and now it was time to kick off their downtime in style. Slipping out of his robe, Jack set the lube close at hand then carefully slid under the covers, gently nudging Daniel into proper position. His lover complied without waking and Jack smiled. Daniel was as used to his presence as he was to Daniel's.

Warming some lube in his hand, Jack straddled his lover. This was the tricky part because Jack didn't want him waking too soon. A few gentle strokes and Daniel was hard and moaning slightly in his sleep. Supporting himself on his free hand, Jack leaned down and began to lightly nibble along Daniel's jaw. As he reached _that_ spot near his lover's ear, Jack pushed himself down onto Daniel's hard cock, taking him to the root with a single thrust and groaning as pleasure shot through him.

Daniel's eyes flew open at the same time and he gasped what might have been Jack's name. Jack grinned in triumph and began to rock, keeping Daniel's cock moving inside him with his leaking cock and aching balls rubbing against Daniel's body.

"Shit! Jack!" Daniel's hands found Jack's ass and held him down, while thrusting his hips upward. Jack leaned down for a kiss only to be met halfway by his frantic partner. Soon a hand left his ass and grabbed his hair to keep him in place. Jack lost all semblance of rational thought as he felt the tug on his head.

The wet, nasty kiss went on forever and Jack raised up just enough to give Daniel more room to fuck him harder. A fleeting coherent thought reminded Jack to be ready. At any moment, Daniel would try to shift them over to their sides to give him more freedom of motion. As soon as he felt Daniel's body shift under him, he slammed down hard, earning a primal growl from his lover and a rush of almost painful pleasure for himself.

"Like this! Stay! God!" Jack felt it start and he arched backward as he shot across his lover's body. Somewhere in the storm of sensation he felt Daniel's orgasm deep inside him and soon he was draped over his lover, matching him gasp for gasp.

"Oh, god! Jack, that was," Daniel panted and closed his eyes as he held Jack close. "That was amazing." They clung to each other, riding out the aftershocks and trying to catch their breath.

"Yes, you were." Jack knew he had a dopey grin on his face, but being so well-fucked, he couldn't really give a damn. He at least had the consolation of Daniel wearing an equally dopey grin.

They kissed and stroked and soon Daniel had softened enough to easily slip out. Jack shifted to lie next to his lover. Even his knees felt good.

"Good morning, Baby." Jack followed his words with a tender kiss. He nuzzled his lover's face and waited.

"Good morning to you, Sweet Pea." Jack buried his smile in Daniel's neck and managed to conjure up a realistic groan while Daniel chuckled.

"You'd think I'd learn." He kissed he side of Daniel's head and played with his hair.

"You'd think so." Daniel started to fidget and Jack pulled back enough to see his face. "I need to get up for a moment." Daniel slowly untangled himself from Jack and after a lingering kiss headed for the bathroom. "Be right back."

"Not goin' anywhere." Jack settled back into bed and let his sappy smile out to play again. Well rested, well fucked and, as he remembered the tender tone of Daniel's voice calling him a sappy pet name, he added well loved.

All was right with the world and they had three days to enjoy being just Jack and Daniel. If "Baby" and "Sweet Pea" were around from time to time, well no one else would ever know.


End file.
